1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the scheduling of batch computer jobs for execution in a multi-computer system environment. More particularly, the disclosure concerns optimized job scheduling in which computing resources are selected and allocated to minimize job execution time and maximize system operational efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, schedulers play an important role in the execution of batch computer jobs in multi-computer system environments. Such environments typically contain a heterogeneous mix of computing systems with differing capabilities and performance characteristics. Software application programs designed to run batch jobs can often be run on any one of a number of different machines, each of which may have a different amount of computing power. Selecting the right computer system to run a particular job is the primary role of the scheduler, and the decisions it makes have consequences in terms of job execution throughput and overall system performance. For example, submitting a job to an available but under-powered system may lead to poor job execution or premature termination. On the other hand, submitting all jobs to the most powerful system available could result in over-utilization of that system and under-utilization of other available systems. It is to improvements in the foregoing field that the present disclosure is directed.